


kids in tokyo

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: secret garden (nanowrimo 2018) [8]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Agak lama Taemin terdiam—tetapi kemudian dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit mengejutkan Sulli,"Bagaimana jika kita jadi anak-anak dulu barang sehari saja?"





	kids in tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Di jeda antara dua pertanyaan, Sulli melihat Taemin datang dari pintu utama. Rupanya pemotretannya telah selesai, dan dia menunggu sambil bersandar di dinding di depan Sulli, di antara kru yang sibuk beres-beres.

"Baik, Sulli-sshi, berikutnya."

Sulli menegakkan punggungnya. Ia kembali memasang senyuman.

"Kau sekarang bukan lagi seorang remaja, sudah memasuki usia dewasa, Sulli-sshi. Sepuluh tahun lagi, kau akan menjadi orang dewasa seutuhnya. Bahkan mungkin sudah berkeluarga. Apa rencanamu sepuluh tahun lagi?"

Sulli terdiam. Secara naluriah, ia mengangkat pandangannya pada Taemin. Mencari pertolongan. Tetapi wajah Taemin pun tampak kebingungan. Mata Sulli berputar-putar ke sekeliling ruangan sesaat, tetapi kemudian ia berhenti dan mengembuskan napas, berusaha tak kentara.

"Yah, sepuluh tahun yang akan datang adalah waktu yang sangat jauh. Pengalaman-pengalamanku di masa lalu mendorongku untuk hidup pada saat ini, menikmati apa yang kumiliki. Jadi, karena aku bahagia dengan karir seperti ini—tak terlalu ambisius tetapi tetap konstan. Aku harap sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, tidak akan banyak hal yang berubah. Aku merasa sudah memiliki hal yang kubutuhkan sekarang."

Pewarta itu mengangguk-angguk.

Sulli melirik Taemin lagi untuk sesaat.

* * *

"Pertanyaan itu tidak sopan," komentar Taemin saat mereka sudah selesai dengan jadwal pemotretan itu, dan sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman dekat pusat kota Tokyo. "Kurasa ...."

"Mereka bisa menulis apapun yang mereka mau." Sulli mengangkat bahu. "Semoga saja mereka tidak mengubah apapun yang mereka dengar."

Taemin tidak menjawab, ia tertarik pada sekelompok anak yang sedang piknik di dekat arena bermain. Hari ini tidak terlalu terik, sehingga mereka bebas untuk berpiknik meski sudah pukul sebelas lewat. Ibu mereka turut serta, sebagian menyiapkan makanan, sebagian mengawal anak-anak mereka ke arena bermain, ada pula yang bercengkerama dengan sesama ibu.

Di sampingnya, Sulli menghela napas. "Sepuluh tahun lagi usiaku tiga puluh lebih. Hampir empat puluh. Aku ingin jadi anak-anak saja. Lihat, betapa menyenangkan."

Taemin mengangguk perlahan. "Karena ... karena besar sebagai orang yang termuda di grup, aku selalu menganggap diriku sendiri anak-anak." Ia tertawa malu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku juga hampir seperti itu." Helaan napas lagi. "Jadi anak-anak itu bebas. Usia sekarang? Banyak sekali tanggung jawab yang harus dipikirkan, meskipun tanggung jawab untuk diri sendiri saja. Apa kabar sepuluh tahun lagi?"

Agak lama Taemin terdiam—tetapi kemudian dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit mengejutkan Sulli,

"Bagaimana jika kita jadi anak-anak dulu barang sehari saja?"

* * *

Awalnya Sulli mengusulkan satu porsi gulali dibagi berdua—karena dengan menjadi anak-anak, itu berarti menghemat, menghabiskan uang dengan hati-hati.

“Tapi kita anak-anak yang kaya,” Taemin mencandainya, membeli gulali lain dan memakannya sendiri.

“Karena kau tidak puas jika harus membaginya bersamaku.” Sulli menyenggol lengan Taemin, dengan senang mencubit banyak bagian dari gulalinya dan menjejalkannya ke mulut. Di antara mereka, di antara wahana-wahana penuh lagu dan lampu itu, anak-anak berlarian, memakai bando bertelinga kelinci, atau tikus, dan kucing. Sama seperti yang dipakai Sulli—tikus—dan Taemin—kelinci.

Di tangan kiri Sulli ada es krim, dan ia memakannya bergantian dengan gulalinya. Taemin menatapnya sesekali, turut tersenyum setiap kali Sulli tampak begitu menikmati jajanannya.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, di hadapan mereka, serombongan anak TK dengan patuh mengantre untuk masuk ke wahana bianglala. Sulli menunjuk barisan itu dan menyenggol Taemin.

“Dan kau menurunkan usia kita jadi seperti anak TK?” Taemin balas menyenggolnya. “Kenapa tidak?”

Mereka berlari kecil menuju rombongan itu, bermaksud mengikuti mereka menaiki wahana tersebut. Namun rombongan itu tak bergerak, dua orang yang tampaknya guru mereka sedang menghitung jumlah anak dan sedang terlihat panik.

“Kurang satu orang!”

“Iya, hanya sembilan belas!”

“Ada yang melihat di mana Eunha?”

“Eunha!”

“Jadi kalau Eunha tidak ada kita tidak bisa naik itu?”

“Aku mau sekarang!”

Kemudian, satu-dua anak menangis. Tepat di belakang mereka, Sulli dan Taemin saling berpandangan. Sulli mengangkat alis, dan Taemin pun mengangguk. Sulli maju lebih dahulu pada salah seorang gurunya.

“Halo—maaf, salah satu anak menghilang, ya? Kami mungkin bisa membantu mencarinya. Seperti apa cirinya?”

Taemin kagum kemampuan bahasa Jepang perempuan itu belum hilang sepenuhnya.

“Dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan anak-anak ini,” ibu itu menjawab dengan terburu-buru, “seragam biru, dia memakai bando merah muda dan gelang hijau. Tolong bantu kami, ya!”

Sulli mundur dan Taemin berbisik padanya, “Apakah kita harus berpencar?”

“Kurasa tidak perlu.” Sulli berjalan sesuai nalurinya. “Tempat ini tak terlalu besar. Lagipula repot saling telepon sementara kita sama-sama sedang mencari.” Ia berjalan cepat, menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, memindai pemandangan sekitar. “Langkah kita besar-besar, kita bisa mencarinya dengan cepat.”

Taemin mengulum senyumannya. “Katanya ingin jadi anak-anak. Bukankah langkah anak-anak kecil?”

Sulli menahan tawanya. Ia mendekati sebuah kedai es krim, tidak ada. Stan tempat orang-orang menjual permen warna-warni, tidak. Tempat hewan-hewan lucu di dalam kandang besar, tidak ada juga. Ia memperlambat langkahnya saat mendekati gerbang masuk. Tepat di pos keamanan itu, seorang pria mengantarkan seorang anak yang sedang menangis.

“Itu dia!” Sulli berlari meninggalkan Taemin. Taemin tidak berusaha mengejarnya, tetapi ia bisa membaca gerak bibir Sulli saat itu. Ia berkata bahwa guru anak itu sedang mencarinya, ia terpisah dari rombongan. Penjaga keamanan tidak langsung menyerahkannya, tetapi Sulli meyakinkannya dengan meminta pria itu menunggu sebentar. Sulli melambaikan tangan pada Taemin, tak sabar menunggu lelaki itu datang ke arahnya.

“Tolong beri tahu guru-guru itu, dia ada di sini.”

Taemin mengiyakan dengan cepat, dan ia berbalik untuk berlari ke arah tempat rombongan tadi menunggu. Namun, baru melangkah beberapa kali, dia menoleh karena ingin tahu sesuatu, sesuai nalurinya.

Di pos keamanan itu, Sulli berjongkok di hadapan si anak, menenangkannya, tersenyum dengan benar-benar tulus, kemudian menawarkan permen dari sakunya.

Senyuman Sulli itu benar-benar setulus dan sepolos anak-anak. Taemin turut tersenyum karena hal itu.

Lima menit kemudian, anak tersebut telah kembali ke rombongannya. Ia datang digendong Taemin pada punggungnya, membuat anak-anak itu bersorak seolah sedang menyambut pahlawan.

“Hebat! Mereka menemukan Eunha!”

“Kalian pahlawan, kakak-kakak!”

“Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Eunha!”

Anak-anak itu mengerubungi Taemin dan Sulli. Salah seorang dari mereka memberikan permen sebagai tanda terima kasih, salah satunya lagi membagi kue dari sakunya. Taemin dan Sulli saling pandang dengan canggung dan dengan keadaan menahan tawa, sesekali mereka memeluk anak-anak itu sebagai tanda balasan terima kasih.

Tiga di antara anak-anak itu bahkan bergabung dengan mereka di bianglala.

“Nah, Sulli-unnie, dari tempat setinggi ini, kata ibuku kita bisa menyentuh awan!”

“Masa?” Sulli memeganginya yang berdiri di dekat jendela kaca. “Lalu apakah yang akan kaulakukan jika bisa menyentuh awan?”

Anak itu menggeleng.

“Kenapa?” tanya Sulli dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin untuk menyamakan dengan anak itu.

“Karena kita tidak bisa menyentuhnya sekarang! Kita tidak boleh membuka jendela saat di tempat tinggi, seperti di pesawat! Itu yang ibuku bilang!”

Taemin dan Sulli tertawa bersamaan. Taemin bahkan mengacak rambut anak itu.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sampai sore di tempat itu, mencoba semua wahananya, membeli semua makanan manis yang membuat mereka nyaris melupakan makan malam. Mereka keluar dari sana dengan roti berisi saus melon, dan dalam keadaan masih memakai bando telinga binatang tersebut.

Sulli mengajaknya bersinggah pada sepasang ayunan di tepian jalan, di jalur menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap. Perempuan itu menghabiskan rotinya sambil berayun-ayun ringan, mendongak pada langit tanpa bintang.

“Rasanya menyenangkan sekali, ya, lupa pada masalah-masalah orang dewasa.” Senyumannya agak getir kemudian. “Walaupun hanya berlaku satu hari, rasanya masih begitu menyenangkan.”

“Tapi dengan jadi anak-anak, kita tidak mengetahui banyak hal.” Taemin juga berayun, tetapi lebih cepat dari Sulli, memandang langit yang sama.

Sulli terkekeh sebentar. “Jangan bilang kau memikirkan soal awan tadi.” Perempuan itu menggeleng-geleng. “Kepolosan itulah yang kurindukan. Saat kita tidak tahu apa-apa, kita jadi lebih bahagia.”

“Kurasa ... kurasa aku tahu ungkapannya ....”

“ _Ignorance is a bliss_.” Sulli pun berhenti. “Kedengarannya merugikan bagi orang dewasa, memang ... tetapi dengan sesekali seperti ini, kita jadi memandang hidup dengan lebih indah. Ada sisi yang tak pernah mati di diri kita, yang menganggap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”

Taemin juga berhenti, menoleh. “Seindah itukah hari ini bagimu?”

“Ya.” Sulli mengangguk pasti. “Terima kasih sudah menghabiskannya bersamaku. Aku akan mengingat Tokyo sebagai kota _kita_.”

“Tempat kita menjadi orang yang berbeda.”

“Tidak, tidak berbeda, oppa.” Senyuman Sulli begitu tulus untuknya. “Kita tetap Lee Taemin dan Choi Jinri yang sama, hanya saja, kita hidup dengan cara kita sendiri di sini, karena kita bisa jadi orang dewasa di mana saja, kecuali di sini.” Kemudian ia mendekat, mengacungkan kelingkingnya pada Taemin. “Ini tidak akan diketahui siapapun. Oke?”

Taemin menjawab dengan pasti, sembari menautkan kelingkingnya, “Janji.”


End file.
